The container and applicator device of the present invention is designed to apply paint to a screw head and enlarged flange or washer when used in combination as an attachment means or a very widely used type of screw which has a hexagonal head with an integrally formed round peripheral flange. This type of screw is widely used in mobile homes, motor homes and other structures. For example, the number of screws with peripheral flanges used in a single mobile home, number in the hundreds, being used to fasten sheet metal parts, counter tops, paneling, etc. They may be of the self tapping type or wood screw type.
These screws get tarnished and frequently rust or just get dirty, detracting from the appearance of the mobile home or other device. This is particularly true where they are used in the interior of the mobile home or the like, as around windows or sink area, or at the juncture of sheet metal or other panel members. It is a difficult and extremely tedious task to apply paint to these screws and flange devices without getting the paint on the surrounding areas of paneling or the like.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a paint container and applicator device which is designed to apply paint to a screw head and surrounding flange while protecting surrounding areas from the paint.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a squeeze bottle type of paint container with a round tubular spout containing a spring loaded sponge in its tip end to receive the paint from the container when the container is squeezed.
A further object of the invention is to size the mouth end, containing the sponge, to just receive the flange portion of the screw flange combination whereby a rotating movement of the container will cause the sponge to apply paint to the screw-flange combination while protecting the surrounding areas from the paint.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a soft bristle like outer surface on the sponge.